Moons with a shadow's gaze
by Shiori BloodMoon
Summary: Rhiza/Shiori, 3rd princess of the prophecy and old friend of the valuable member of the Teen Titan's; Raven has crash-landed in Jump City and with her comes a whole lot of mischief and a new romance. Can they save her form her fate? BeastBoyXOc


**Moons within the shadow's gaze**

A/N:

Welcome to a story that I have been thinking of for a while since I love Beast Boy sooo much! He's so damned adorable with his pointed ears and little fang. Now, this character has been my brainchild for a multitude of 5 years. Shiori/Rhiza is and always will be my baby. I have to sort of fix her story to fit the subject of the Teen Titans, though that wont be very hard because Raven and Shiori are sort of similar though Shiori isn't all emo for no reason.

Well~ She used to be awhile ago…

**-Chapter 1- **

**The eve's eyes never lie…**

A curse rang through the still air as a young woman's body began to glide into view and shift to the side so that she may evade the incoming whiz of a spherical energy blast that singed the tips of her ivory hair as she flowed through the nearest clouds, the water that formed the plush whiteness soaking her clothing of sheer silk that draped over her and created a river behind her along with the line of her hair. Her hands lay clenched at the cloth of her stomach, trying to restrain the deep celestial colored liquid that seeped from a wound in her stomach that seemed to flow over her arm and dribbled to the ground below, unbeknownst to the individual insects below her figure. She was just above the city of bright lights and buzzing existence that made her tilt her head in intrigue despite the incoming orb of power that came all too close to her face. She screeched as it scolded her cheek and circled, her form twirling just as she curl to face her two attackers. She knew of them. Yes, she did for they were loyal guards of her court. They serviced her family for centuries, but now they wished to end the legacy of the BloodMoon clan with a simple show of power.

Her petite hand reached out to waver within the air before energy consumed her appendage. It was of fire and soon brushed up towards her elbow before it transfigured in color to a deep black that soon was hurled at them in a wave that brought one to swiftly back step while the other shrieked from the pain of her power. The swift one came at her now and she ducked beneath a punch of his broad limb, his fist huge against the outline of her face. Her hand wrapped about his thick wrist as she shifted so that all of her weight was concentrated upon his one arm as she shoved a knee into his visored features, cracking the material that shielded his piercing crimson hues from her that just now grew wide in shock at the extremity before he vanished in a putrid cloud of sulfuric smoke.

The fem fell within it before propelling her body forward to capture the burned guard by his throat, her hand barely fit about it, but it was enough to throttle him, her clawed fingers digging into flesh until his own eyes bulged out and he opened his mouth in hopes of catching something that would relieve the agony that she inflicted. Beneath the veil of ivory bangs and a veil of the same fabric that clung to her curves, he could feel the burn of her bicolored hues before she gave one finally squeeze and he too vanished into naught. There she stood upon the clouds, her hands frantically attempting to find the wound in her midriff beneath all the ornately gilded material, but was unable to for her acute vision was blurring and her breathing became slow and forced. She had lost too much of the essence that she needed to truly live. And with one last blink of her eyes, they glued themselves shut and her body went lifeless, unable to feel anything but the euphoria that was delivered with sleep.

* * *

**-Raven's Room, Teen Titan's Tower, Jump City-**

She sat within the comforting confides of her room, her fingers plucking a book that she had not read in a quite some time from her bookshelf before her bottom found the cool covers. It was unnerving to finally read it again for it was about a girl she had known. In turn, it was an enchanted book that she had been gifted with on the day of their departure. On each page shows the events that occur to her last companion each moment of the day, but the only problem was that the book could only be filled with a month of information. It had been months since she had last looked into her dirty little secret and she was both anxious and fearful of what she would find.

The last time she had looked through the leather bounded book, the friend she had known for years was in hiding from her father with her mother, both living in a small village of misfits called 'The Haven'. It was both misfortunate and disturbing to have been unable to reach the girl by use of telekinesis which usually worked for they had their own frequencies for one another and were normally able to connect on command. Shutting her eyes slowly, the daughter of Traigon lifted her hand over the front of the book causing a symbol on it to illuminate. It was of a crescent moon with what seemed like live blood dripping down to the binding- The family crest of the BloodMoon family of the Southern most province of the demonic realm.

Shoving her cloak to the side, Raven gripped at the top of the cover page and flipped it open to the first page, reading:

* * *

**2nd day of Black eve **

_The days seem to be passing by like they always have… It seems that even a High Lady may enjoy the simplicities that being a priestess bring. Even though I enjoy my works towards the pleasant folk of 'The Haven', I sense a foreboding cloud of darkness coming over me. It is as if I can not contain the trepidation that being his daughter brings. I feel as if every moment of every day he is watching me from the shadows of corners and alleyways. I can just yet feel his breath tickling the hair on the back of my throat, his fingers curling habitually within my hair as his bass voice croons stories of his father's reign over our lands. When I was a child, I used to revel in this for when he was visiting, he was kind… As kind as a monster can be, that is. He was inviting as people of our race are supposed to be._

_Yet even he could not overcome the sentiment of relishing his throne to me, a mere half-blood, even though it was my birthright as first and only daughter. I remember even now as these recollections are hazed that he had more than once cursed the name of our Supreme Lady and Mother; Cruix, for the matriarchal govern. Amusing really how far he would stoop just to keep his title as to attempt an assassination upon his own flesh and blood. Though I am forced to recall that I am indeed his flesh and blood, I find no happiness in it and nor does he._

So as I walk towards that of the convent, the sun rays washing over me as I carry a basket of food for the elders within and my eyes hidden behind a shroud of shadow like it was meant to. _These eyes… They were not meant to be understood, rather a symbol to myself and others that I am not completely whole inside. Neither pure raced demon like that of my elder brothers and father or pure human like that of my mother for I am like the other five princesses of our lands…_

_I am the third princess, heir to the Southern lands… _

_Not only was my gender and name predetermined, but also my fate, my death… My entire life… Everything was foreseen by the elders before I was even a twinkle in my mother's eye. Even before my mother had come to these very lands which was at least a century ago. The prophecy was then sealed within the archives within our family's mausoleum, where we were never meant to tread. It was said that if we were to, our generations to come would be cursed with the same fate of our individual prophecy._

_I believe even my father fears the curse inflicted on the intruder which is why he blindly attempted to have my head. To be threatened with damnation is something that even the powerful Rheva BloodMoon does not willingly accept._

Placing my basket onto the night table of each patron, I hand them each their half a loaf of bread for the stew soon to come. It wasn't very long before my mother was beside me, placing a bowl down. I gaze up to her, my lips curling into a wide smile as she too turned her head towards me. My fingers lift to caress the black lace that shrouded her eyes from my sights. Mother had been blinded as a price for my living. _Upon my 1st birthday, the elders of her clan came and asked for my soul… For as a half breed, I am an abomination to their eyes, something that should have never come into creation and so the bearer of this sin would that of my mother, the woman who gave birth to me… The BloodMoon clan was if not susceptible, accepting for they enjoy 'abnormalities' such as myself. Mutation is seen as a sign of progress in their eyes while the Amaterasu hold principals of purity, but even with this… Mother holds me to her heart and cares for me despite our differences…_

"Gooden, dearest one… How goes your morning?" She inquired, her elegant fingers shifting through my scalp before her head bowed to place a brush of her crimson lips over my forehead. Shifting slightly to the left so that I may move on to the next person, I answer as quietly, brushing fingers over closed eyelids to awaken the sleeping mother of twins that I baby-sit regularly. They slept beside her on each side, hugging at her waist and over the evident bump of yet another child. It had taken many hours of nursing the previous night to help her through the first set of false labor contractions and at least 10 different herbal teas before she had fallen into this comatose state. Both mother and I predict that the child will be here within the next few days.

"It was uneventful, at most… It was strange to have a quiet morning… How does your morning suit you?" She took tentative steps, her movements graceful, but searching so that she may catch herself if she was to fall, her right hand grasping her staff as the other picked up another bowl from the cart that fellow apprentice pushed. _The girl was named Lucia, a single-raced member of a clan from the far western region. I was unsure if she knew of that of my best childhood friend, but… I was not to ask either. While here, I had taken the notion that everyone in these lands despised the High families, so to ask of her would bring forth the question of my lineage and to admit that I was High Lady of the Southern region- Rhiza Saphira BloodMoon- was to ask to be killed, so I changed my name… I am now known only as that of Shiori. And my mother is known as Ko-no-Hana instead of Zaku Amaterasu. We have no true identities anymore. We are just who we are._

"I am not one to complain, dear… You know of this." _Our conversations are always like this. Prim and proper. It would be strange not to converse in such a way that made us seem like simple acquaintances instead of mother and daughter, flesh and blood relatives… Even though we are each other's, even though she gave something to have me live… Even though we have an understanding of our deep love… We are not close for we can not bring ourselves to be close. I fear her death more than anything and she fears mine, so we drive a wedge through the middle of our relationship… Though, it is easier to keep our cover…_

_Its his fault. _

_He makes us strain to pull away because he is the one who will destroy us and in my thoughts… _

_I believe he will very soon…_

_

* * *

_

**7th day of Black eve**

Inhaling a deep breath, my head fell back so that my hair tumbled down to brush against my bare knees and my hands rose to touch the sky, wishing to grasp the everlasting stars that winked down at me as if wishing to court this pseudo-glimmer maiden. I tuck a lock of my star-burst hair behind my pointed left ear, my gaze falling to the twins and a couple of other children from the village as they chase a group of fireflies about the open field just at the outskirts of our home. I slowly made my way down the slope that I stood on and smile as the younger of the twins; Haru, clamored towards me, his tiny fingers cupped and a soft illumination coming off of the digits. His chubby face stretched to accommodate the large smile that overtook it. His fourth front tooth was missing and only a space lay there. I believe he was constructed just to melt my heart, this boy was.

"Look, Lady Shiori, a firefly! I caught one!" He squealed, lifting his hands to show me. I leaned down, cupping my hands upon his as to not release the insect, but rather view. The bug looked more like a fairy to me. Glinting with a light that matched that of fire. Releasing his hands, I smile back at little Haru.

"Wow, Haru. Why don't you ask Haku to put it in a jar so that you can give it to your mother as a gift?" He quickly nodded at my idea and tinkered off towards his friends once more, leaving me to get to my full height. I watch him until he leaves, his bronze curls bounding with his every movement until something caught my vision. I blink for a second and when I open them I caught sight of the lands. They seemed to be on fire as if the flame was alive… curling about the grass, eating it and leaving only charred remains behind. I gasp as I notice the children were upon the ground, limp… Their souls desperately clinging to their lips in hopes of reentering the youthful vessels as lucid fingers threaten to pluck them up.

Soon solid ones pull at my forearms, yanking my body backward into something hard and heaving with breath. I stifle my own cry of shock as my spine arching at the agony that filled each nerve within my skin, within my body. They sparked and rippled with a warmth that kept increasing until only pain was felt.

"Rhiza…" A voice hissed into my ear. The hair on the back of my neck bristled as scolding breath splayed over my nape, my head turned slowly so that I may take a small glance at the person who held me like this. The person who was to be my messenger. I had to see him, but only a half of a mask came into view. The half seemed to cover just the left of a handsome façade. His flesh was like that of alabaster with no color coming into his cheeks which stretched to accommodate a smile that dared to break his face completely. His lips showed a ting of blue along with the veins that created roadmaps along his body. Gripping my arms, he brushed said lips across the inside of my shoulder. "Rhiza. Rhiza… Foolish little one… Did you think that you could run from what you were destined to do? I was sent here by your father… I am here to deliver a message… And I will."

My entire body was seized harshly, fingers leaving imprints upon the tan of my skin causing it to blotch uglily before a sharp pain entered the very core of my heart. My breath leaves my body with a heavy whoosh that even frightened me so much that I quickly attempt to breathe inward only to find that I am unable to from the strain of the agony that he driven into my very lungs. My mind began to swim within a euphoric sea that came with the territory of air deprivation. Darkness soon consumed my entire soul…

"Lady Shiori! Milady!" Their screams were heard, but not understood. I was unable to really think other than know that pain filled my very center and then… My eyes fluttered open and only fire was seen. I gasp out an uneven breath and notice just then that the illusionary fires faded into naught and I was truthfully laid upon my bed in the covenant with my mother seated beside me. She dabbed a rag that smelt of herbs and fresh spring water over my forehead and eyelids trying to calm the heat that consumed my body. The fire burned and soared… Scorching all in its path within the confides of my mind, but as my shaking hand rose to cease mother's ministrations and pat it softly. A slow smile curling my lips out of habit even if she couldn't see it… She'd understand it. I gaze upon her saddened face. Lines of worry evident on her pale flesh.

She looked gaunt and broken like that of a porcelain doll. I felt sorry of her then.. Knowing she worried about me even though she usually didn't show it.

"You have awaken…" She announced and I slowly nodded to confirm her observation. My body struggling to lift itself as I attempt to sit upward. "I sensed the messenger's aura." She spoke again. Getting to her feet, she began to glide from my side towards a table that was set with herbs and potions that would help with the predicament of my symptoms from this messenger visit. It wasn't the first one… Unfortunately. This was the 5th. Starting from the time I spent upon the Southern estate with my mother to the day that he came recently. "That was a fortnight ago… The duration is increasing. The last time was only a week." It did not disturb me that it had lasted so long, what disturbed me so was that we sat in this room so close to that of the village, our safe hole… And have yet to move once more. The messenger had located us and could easily relay that to the Great Lord. How could we still be here?

My hand reached out to deter Zaku's flow across to me so that she could place a herbal remedy to my lips. I held her by the hand, her skin felt soft and fragile as she could break under my grasp, but didn't, she stood firm and her head turned to my direction.

"M-Ma-Mother… Why.. Why are we still here? He could find us. He could come here and attack us." I forced the words past my lips even though my vocal cords strained and her brows knitted at the unfathomable agony that rolled along my spine. I was frightened. I could admit that. I was truly and utterly scared out of my mind, but she moved to calm me. She had to reassure me as she placed her hand to the top of my head to stroke her fingers through my hair. I stare upon her in confusion as she did so, but she continued on, stroking her fingers then to my face as she turned her hidden eyes to my face.

"My child," She began softly in her usual tone, but it somehow sounded distorted as she paused then lifts her head to place her hand to the air and waver it over the enclosed area until the image seemed to curl into itself and finally reveal a realm of destruction. Fires curled and licked at me as jump back from it only to have mother hug me close to her body and finish the sentence that she had begun. "He already has…" And with that, her body was swept from my side and into the shape of swirling vortex. My form was captured in the vortex in that same moment causing the air to whiz from my chest as it was compressed. In a simple second of peering.. I found my mother's fallen body on the ground by the portal with two royal guards over her. I screamed then with the fury of the betrayal, only to disappear a moment later in that portal…

Raven closed the tome then. Her eyes wide as her body lifted from its original place on her bed. She heard the sudden keening of the Titan signal. There was trouble.

She pulled her hood upon her head and was swift in slipping from her room only to find her other companions running past her to the meeting room. It seemed that Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were unsure of what was happening either so she ran after them and burst through the doors to find Robin before the large activity screen. The luster of his mask shone with the red light that illuminated it. Cyborg was the first to go to his side with Starfire close behind, both staring at the blaring activity screen as a video was then posted onto it. It was a simple monster attack. They got a lot of them, but this was only abnormal because the foe wasn't recognized. It wasn't Plasmis or Cinderblock, but rather an entity of some sort. Its body of black, but so suddenly as it touched something, that thing would then burst into flames. It lumbered. It wasn't fast, but they would have to be if they were to contain it.

"What is it?" Starfire asked as placed a hand to Robin's shoulder, her abnormal green eyes scanning the screen as Cyborg clicked a few buttons to try and get a reading only to have the machine short-circuit from the intensity of the creature. He stepped back, his eyes frantic as the creature screeched in pain as it came upon a group of human police officers that pelted it with bullets and that is when Robin shouted the famous line. **"TITANS, GO!"**


End file.
